


Blast from the Past

by agntquake084



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: 1930s, Gen, Hydra is back?, I'm trying my best, New York City, Potential Spoilers, Time Travel, please don't hate this, this one is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: The Shield Team has arrived in the 1930s. The Chronicoms are working to find future Hydra agents to take them out, changing the course of history as the team knows it. Taking out Hydra agents means Shield never gets formed, and Chronica 2 never gets destroyed. Daisy and the team head out to find leads, when Daisy runs into someone she hasn't seen in years...in the 1930s?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POTENTIAL SPOILERS!
> 
> This is based on some information from AOS Season 7 Episode 1, which I was lucky enough to see at D23. Read at your own caution if you don't want *certain* information to be spoiled for you. 
> 
> The actual fic is based on my own ideas, just using the backbone of S7 to form the necessary background information. I hope you all enjoy this and have fun reading! I've had a lot of fun researching the 30s so give it some love!

On the Zephyr…

Daisy undid the hairpins that held her Victory curls tight in place. She looked in the mirror. She felt like her eyes were deceiving her. She knew that Fitzsimmons had updated the jump drive, but this seemed too far fetched. 

The 30s? How is this even possible? Daisy thought to herself. 

The team had gotten back late after a night of gaining whatever insight they could. They attended a fancy ball for some politician, and Jemma had planned for everything. 

Daisy glanced back at her closet, still surprised to see the mass amount of 30s attire hanging, with rows of shoes and accessories in the drawers beneath.

She sighed. With all the bobby pins out, she brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She slipped out of the emerald green evening gown Jemma had found for her, exchanging her night look for sweatpants and a long sleeve. Daisy walked to the closet, hanging the dress back up and sliding the closet door closed. 

Though her room on the Zephyr was small, it was enough for her. She knew they had a big day coming up- she and Coulson, well LMD Coulson, were heading out to a local speakeasy to find any intel they could about possible, future SHIELD agents that the Chronicoms could be interested in. 

She turned off the light and headed to sleep.

The next morning, Daisy woke up before her alarm clock. After that run in with the Chronicoms yesterday in the alley, she went to the closet to look for something to wear that she could move in. 

Skirt, skirt, skirt, dress, seriously? No pants? Daisy thought to herself, annoyed.

Simmons had been kind enough to leave a book titled Fashion in the 30s, from Femme to Fab, on the desk for her. After referencing proper attire in the book, she went back to the closet and pulled out a mid-length black skirt with silver slim pockets, a light pink silk blouse, with lightly padded shoulders and a high neck. 

After getting dressed, she slipped on black heels with a t-strap and walked to the mirror to do her hair. Pinning her hair up into victory curls, again, she added a pearl clip to the back and grabbed her black hand gloves.

Walking into the control room, she found May adjusting Coulson’s tie. She was happy to see them back together again, but still uneasy knowing that Coulson was an LMD, even if he did have all of Coulson’s memories…and his face. 

May finished fixing Coulson’s tie and he turned to look over at Daisy, who was shifting back and forth on her feet, adjusting her gloves. 

“Morning sunshine!” he chirped. Daisy looked up at him, giving a small smile and sighing. 

“Morning. Are you ready to head out…and where exactly are we going?” Daisy walked over to stand next to May.

“You will be going to 21 Club, a speakeasy on 21 West 52nd Street.” Simmons came around the corner, pulling up a map New York City on the holotable. 

Daisy and Coulson gathered around the table, looking to Simmons for more information.

“We need you both to gather as much intel as you can on the current state of their police department. We know that the Chronicoms have taken on the form of police officers, so gather what you can and bring it back to us.” 

Even though SHIELD hadn’t been created yet, Hydra agents were still hiding in the police department, along with the Chronicoms. Simmons needed Daisy and Coulson to find out which police officers had intel on Hydra, so they could stop the Chronicoms from getting involved and changing the course of time forever. 

“Try to keep your head to the ground. Don’t cause a scene, and find out what you can.” Simmons turned the holotable off and nodded to Daisy and Coulson. 

—

Daisy and Coulson headed out into the city to find the speakeasy. Simmons let them know that the password was “peachy-keen day out today,” which made Daisy laugh. The way people talked in the 30s made her chuckle, just hearing conversations on the street as they walked out. 

The two were quiet as they walked along the streets. Daisy didn’t know what to say. She knew that he was “Coulson” but it still didn’t feel right. 

After a silent walk, Daisy and Coulson made it to the speakeasy. From the outside, it looked like a harmless bookstore. They entered, hearing a tiny bell ring as the door opened. 

The clerk looked up from the desk, smiling. He turned back to the book he was reading. Simmons had let them know that they had to go to the back of the bookstore, find the copy of The Great Gatsby, and pull the book toward them off the shelf. 

After searching though the shelves, Coulson found the copy and called Daisy over. Giving each other a nervous nod, Coulson pulled the book toward him. The row of books starting making a clicking noise, like gears turning. 

The row slid to the side, revealing a sliding metal hatch. The hatch opened and a pair of green eyes stared back at them. 

Daisy and Coulson looked at each other. 

Daisy shrugged, “Um, peachy-keen day out today…”

The eyes darted between Daisy and Coulson, and then the hatch slammed closed. 

“Alright well that was abrupt,” Coulson chuckled. 

Daisy laughed under her breath. That’s the Coulson she knows, always cracking jokes at the most inappropriate times.

They heard gears grinding louder than before, and the whole bookshelf slid to the side, revealing a narrow walkway, dimly lit. The bouncer stepped aside, indicating that Daisy and Coulson could come through. 

Daisy took a deep breath and walked in. The bouncer eyed her up and down and she shot him a glare. Coulson, following behind her, put a hand on her shoulder.

“Keep it calm there agent,” he whispered to her. 

She grimaced and forced a smile. They walked down the hallway and heard the bookshelf door slide closed behind them. 

The end of the hallway opened up in to a massive room, with the most delicate gold and red interior. Directly in front of them was a small stage- dancers holding light pink feather fans with tight, sequin leotards and heels. 

The room was filled with round tables, with men drinking, laughing and smoking together. Off to the side was a bar, with a group of police officers drinking scotch and chatting. 

Daisy started to walk in their direction, but Coulson grabbed her elbow, bringing her back to his side.

“Look around the room Agent Johnson, what do you see?” Coulson prodded?

Daisy scanned the room. Except for the dancers on the stage, Daisy was the only woman. 

“Ah got it, yep.” Daisy nodded. 

“Let’s work the room, make our way around and see who we can talk to before heading straight to the cops. We’re in a room surrounded by wealthy men, who knows what they know.” 

Daisy agreed with Coulson. Taking Coulson’s arm, the two of the began a sweep of the room. 

None of the men in the room looked familiar to Daisy, considering her run in with a few unlucky Chronicoms in the alley the day before. As she and Coulson passed tables, heads turned- men watching Daisy as she walked by. 

“This is uncomfortable” Daisy whispered through gritted teeth. 

Coulson, putting on his best, forced smile, nodded. “This might be good.” They made their way over to the bar on the side. 

Turning to Daisy, Coulson suggested, “You stay here. See who comes up to you. Dig around a bit and see what you can find.” 

Even though this situation made Daisy uncomfortable, she agreed. They needed to find any intel they could about potential Hydra agents. It seemed crazy to her that of all people, Shield needed to protect Hydra in order to save the future. 

They already saved the future once; she wasn’t in the mood to do it again so soon. 

But even still, this was the mission. Daisy watched Coulson make his way to a side table, where he was quickly drawn into a lively conversation. 

With a sigh, Daisy leaned up against the bar scanning the room. No one had approached her yet, so she decided that she’d get a drink. 

She turned to face the bar, the bartenders back to her.

“Um, excuse me?” She waited for a response. 

The bartender finished cleaning a cup and turned to her. 

“How can I help you?”

He turned around and Daisy’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Lincoln?”


	2. Chapter 2

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the Zephyr, where it was cloaked behind brush at the back end of Central Park. 

Daisy didn’t understand how Lincoln was here. She watched as his quinjet quietly disappeared from the screen in the Zephyr a few years ago, indicating the inevitable blast that took his life. 

Maybe Simmons would have an idea? Fitz would know more, but she didn’t know where he was. No one did. 

Once they reached the Zephyr, Daisy and Coulson parted ways. Coulson headed in to speak with Mack and May, while Daisy went to her room to change. 

Stepping into her bathroom, she put both hands on the edge of the sink, dropping her head. She took a sharp breath. It felt as if her lungs were about to collapse on her.

Daisy looked at herself in the mirror. Mascara running down her cheeks, flushed cheeks. She swatted away the stray tears. 

A purple light on her desk flashed, indicating that someone was trying to connect to her through the comms. Fitz had installed a new comms system throughout the plane for easier communication.

Daisy walked to her desk and flipped the on voice. “Agent Johnson here.” Her voice cracked. 

There was a pause before she heard Jemma’s gentle voice. “Daisy. You alright?”

Daisy took a deep breath. “Sure, fine. What do you need?” 

“We’re going to meet to debrief in 10.”

“Got it thanks Simmons.”

“Daisy wai-.” Daisy clicked the comms off. She needed to recollect herself before she and the team debriefed. 

Now that she was alone, suppressed thoughts flooded her mind. How was Lincoln here? She had studied him closely, to make sure it was him. 

And somehow, it was. Lincoln was here, in the 1930s. Daisy knew that Coulson would have already told the team, but they’ll want to hear it from her too. 

What would she even say? Hi, my dead boyfriend somehow time traveled? She almost chuckled at the thought. 

Simmons and maybe even Deke would have some kind of explanation. They always figured these things out. They had to. 

—

Having changed and recollected herself, Daisy made her way to meet with the rest of the team. 

With the updates made to the Zephyr, Fitz had created a new meeting space, with couches, tables and chairs, and of course, the holograph table.

The room went silent when Daisy walked in. She paused in the doorway before taking a seat on the couch next to Elena. 

Daisy clasped her hands together, head down, waiting for Mack to call their debrief to order.

“Hey,” Elena nudged Daisy’s arm. Daisy gave a weak smile, glancing over to her. “We’re here for you, you know that right?” 

Daisy nodded, taking careful, slow breaths. But the team wasn’t there. They didn’t hear his husky voice, stare into the same blue eyes she knew.

“Okay team, let’s get this going.” Mack stood up in front of everyone. Today’s mission had only been Daisy and Coulson, so the spotlight turned on them. Daisy glanced at Coulson, indicating that he could discuss first.

Clearing his throat, Coulson stood up. “At the speakeasy, Daisy and I split and I joined a table with who I found to be undercover cops. They’re currently recruiting young adults to join a new sector of the department. They didn’t mention Hydra, but that’s the only thing it could be.” 

Daisy piped in. “I learned the same information too. Apparently cops have been frequenting speakeasies looking for potential recruits. I didn’t find out much more before we left though, and given that the internet didn’t exist in the 30s, I can’t do much on follow up on that end.” 

Coulson went on. “Those same guys I was with tonight will be back tomorrow. They invited me to drinks with them, so it’ll be a better opportunity to try and gather more specific intel.” 

Mack nodded. “Okay. It’s not much, but it’s a start. Daisy, Coulson,” he looked between the two of them, “I want you two to go back tomorrow. May, Yo-Yo and myself will head to a different speakeasy to see if we find any similarities. Simmons-.”

She cut in. “I’ll be here. I can’t risk the Chronicoms seeing me in the field. I have things to work on.” 

With that being said, Mack dismissed the team. Wow, Daisy thought, they didn’t even bring up Lincoln. 

Daisy started to head out, when she heard that quiet British voice behind her. “Daisy wait.”

Pivoting on her heels, Daisy walked back to Simmons. They waited for the rest of the team to leave before Jemma started talking.

“Coulson told us about what, or I guess who, you saw at the speakeasy.” 

Daisy rocked back and forth on her feet. “Uh, yea. There’s that. Surprised no one mentioned it during the debrief.” Daisy raised an eyebrow. 

“We didn’t want to intrude so soon. I think the Director wanted to focus on the current mission before we go down this road.” 

“Jemma, I think that Lincoln might be part of this mission now though.”

Simmons sighed. “Are you positive it’s him? Because…” She trailed off. They didn’t often talk about Lincoln’s death, since the last time it pushed Daisy over the edge. 

“It’s him, Jemma, I know it. And he knew about Hydra.”

“What?” Jemma was confused.

“He was my intel. The information Lincoln gave me matched exactly to what Coulson explained. I think that…they might be trying to recruit him.”

Daisy started pacing. “I thought that the cops were looking at me, since I was the only woman in the room, but now I think they might have been looking at him.”

“Daisy, I know this might be hard to do but, you have to find out more from him. If what you think is true, Lincoln might be our new inside man.”

“You’re right, except for one thing. He doesn’t remember me, or at least he made no indication that he did.” 

Simmons stood in front of Daisy, halting her rapid pacing. “We can work on that part. But first, get some rest and we can talk more about tactics in the morning.” 

She gave Daisy’s shoulders a quick squeeze and walked out of the room. This was all too much for Daisy too quickly. 

Daisy needed to release this tension. Fitz had built in a new training room down by the cargo hold of the Zephyr. She pushed the door open and made her way down. 

She pushed past Deke and Mack, who were talking quietly just outside the debrief room.

“Hey Daisy, I-“

“Not now Deke.” She didn’t have time for casualties right now. Throwing open the door to the training room, she striped off her sweatshirt, tossing it by the door. 

She felt as if her skin was crawling. Seeing the hanging punching bags to her left, she turned and quaked them off the wall. After knocking down basically everything hanging in the room, Daisy collapsed on the floor, catching her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy woke up the next morning in her own bed. She had no memory of how she got there. Last thing she remembered was working out her frustrations in the training room. Daisy sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. 

She put her head in her hands, elbows leaning forward on her knees. This must be some kind of sick dream, Daisy thought. That was the only explanation for yesterday’s ordeal. 

Standing up, Daisy made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. God, I’m a mess, she thought. She rubbed her eyes, stripped off her sweaty clothes and jumped in the shower. 

Sitting on the bed, still wrapped in a towel, Daisy didn’t know if she had the strength to go back out again. She didn’t know if she could look at…him. She had spent the last few years working out her anger and loss, and now? It felt like it was for nothing. 

But part of her couldn’t wait to get back out. Knowing that he was here, somehow, gave her a sliver of hope, that they would figure this out. 

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked to the closet. She pulled out long, silk black slacks, a black high-necked blouse and a red coat. It seemed so ridiculous, doing all this work to make herself look like a classic 30s woman. 

Daisy was never one for undercover, and when she did, it was easier done on the run and in all black. It seemed like Simmons was having fun with all the decade attire, much more than she should given their current situation. 

As Daisy finished pinning her beret in, the button by her desk started blinking. She jogged over and flipped the switch. “Agent Johnson.”

“Good morning Agent Johnson!” Jemma’s chipper voice chimed over the intercom. 

“Simmons, what a pleasure…” her voice trailed off. She sat at the edge of her bed to buckle her heels.

“Hey, why couldn’t I wear, I don’t know, boots? These heels are giving me blisters.” Daisy was slightly annoyed. 

“Daisy, you know why.” Daisy could almost see Simmons’ eyes rolling. 

“I know. What do you need Jemma?”

Simmons sighed. “We need you to head out soon. Coulson is going to a different location this morning and you’ll be going out with Deke today and before you protest, I need him to take scans of the locals at the speakeasy.”

“Ugh. Fine. Tell him I’ll be ready in 10.” Daisy flipped the comms off. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she headed down to meet Deke in the hangar.

—

Deke was rocking back and forth on his feet, waiting for Daisy. He was wearing a short sleeve grey button up shirt, with a short sleeve white suit jacket over, orange tie peeking out. He had on black and grey pinstriped slacks and white dress shoes. 

His hair was slicked back. Deke was staring down at his hands. He was still new to…all of this. Especially now, since they were no longer in their time. Well, Deke was at least used to time jumping. He had that on the others, not that it was bragging rights. 

He heard the faintest click of heels and turned to see Daisy coming out of the doorway. She was tightening the buckle on her red coat, obviously frustrated. 

“Deke,” she said without looking up. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Daisy hit the red button on the wall of the hanger, lowering the ramp so they could head out. She put her hands in her pockets and turned back to look at Deke. 

“You coming?”

Shaking out his nerves, Deke followed at Daisy’s footsteps out into New York City.

They walked in silence for a while. Deke had no clue where the were going, so he kept close at Daisy’s side. 

“So, you’re doing some kind of scans? That’s what Simmons told me this morning.” Daisy made a quick glance at Deke. 

“Uh yeah. Just so we can get a copy of who’s in the police force and potential Hydra agents. That way we can follow them before the Chronicoms get to them.” 

Daisy nodded. “It’s this way.” They walked into the bookstore, all the way to the back, where the copy of The Great Gatsby was hidden on the shelf. Daisy pulled the book back, the hatch sliding open. 

“Peachy-keen day out today.” Daisy smiled through gritted teeth. The hatch slid shut and the door slid open to let Deke and Daisy through.

Deke basically froze stepping into the speakeasy. He had never seen anything like this before. 

Grabbing his arm, Daisy pulled Deke to the side. “Hey Deke, you gotta keep it together okay? Do your job, and we’ll get out of here. Okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Deke nodded. He reached into his pocket and slipped on a clear glove.

Daisy cocked her head, obviously confused. 

“It’s a new scanner I developed. All I have to do is shake someone’s hand and the glove will copy a full, head to toe scan.”

“Wow that’s…really impressive Deke. Nice step up from the old version of that glove.” Daisy glanced around. 

“Deke, we gotta get moving. Eyes are drifting. I’m going over to the bar. I’ll come get you when I’m done.” They nodded at each other and parted ways.

Forcing a smile, Daisy made her way over to the bar. She unbelted her coat, slipping it off her shoulders and draped it over her arm. 

Lincoln must have seen her come in before Daisy saw him. There was a Bee’s Knees waiting for her when she took a seat at the bar. Looking over his shoulder, Lincoln gave a playful smirk. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Lincoln turned to face Daisy. “I know, but I wanted to. I hoped that you’d come back today.” 

Daisy blushed. She was letting her emotions get the best of her. She had to play this right. Maybe it was okay to let some through. 

“I felt that we didn’t get enough time to chat yesterday.” Daisy scooted her drink over, leaning forward on her elbows. 

“Oh yeah?” Lincoln raised his eyebrows. He smiled. Daisy heart dropped. She hadn’t seen that smile in years. And here it was, perfect as ever. 

“So tell me, Lincoln,” Daisy started, “what do you do in your free time?” She flashed him her most sincere smile she could conjure in the moment. She needed him to trust her. Appeal to his interests, and go from there. 

Lincoln leaned forward. “Mmm, nothing in particular. Why, did you have something in mind?” 

Blatant flirting. Daisy didn’t know what to think. He easily avoided her question so her next best was to get close to him. That was what Simmons said to do anyways.

“I don’t know, maybe, lunch?” She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. 

Daisy scrunched her nose. Her drink tasted different than the last time Lincoln made it. “Did you make this diff..woah,” 

The room suddenly started swimming around Daisy. She could still see Deke, making his rounds, and watched as Lincoln walked around the bar to catch her before she slid off the barstool.

“Easy there, let’s go in the back.” Lincoln slung Daisy’s arm over his shoulder, took a tentative glance around the room, and walked Daisy into a back room behind the bar. 

He set her down carefully on a velvet couch. 

Daisy tried to talk. “What did yo…” She blacked out before she could finish her sentence; Lincoln’s face the last thing she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

A bright light was shining into Daisy’s face. She blinked hard, slowly opening her eyes and doing her best to shield them from the glare.

She turned her head to the side, looking down as she opened her eyes. She tried to lift an arm up to block her face, but realized that her hands were tied behind a chair.

Daisy had to stifle a laugh. This was the kind of stuff you see in old crime shows, Daisy thought to herself. She never pictured to be kidnapped like this, considering all the multitude of ways she and her friends had been kidnapped over the years.

There was pacing in front of her. It was obvious that he hadn’t sensed her movement. It would be so easy for her to quake her way out of the ropes, but it might be better to play the long game, considering that was her mission in the first place.

Daisy tried to move her feet, realizing that they were tied too. Her heels made a scraping noise against the floor, and the pacing feet stopped in front of her. A body moved in front of her, blocking the light from her eyes. Daisy looked up to see Lincoln’s face, stern but slightly concerned, looking down at her. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Daisy smirked. 

Lincoln was obviously not amused. He furrowed his brows in response, letting out a sarcastic “Ha.” He started pacing again, trying to gather his thoughts. Daisy debated on whether or not to say something first to get the conversation going, but thought better than to steal his thunder.

After a few moments in silence, Lincoln turned back to Daisy. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you brought me here?” she said sarcastically. Two can play at this game, she thought. 

That must not have been the answer he was looking for, because before she knew it, his hands were on the side of the chair, his face inches away from hers and he was not happy.

Daisy knew that Lincoln had a darker side, but she had never seen it, and she wished that she didn’t have to. 

She sucked in a breath and leaned back from him. “Sorry, um, I just came into the speakeasy to grab a drink. Not many places are allowing single women in…” Daisy trailed off. She couldn’t compromise Coulson or Deke’s missions too. At least theirs were still going well, or so she hoped.

“But why this speakeasy?” Lincoln’s voice was more intense.

Daisy had to think quick. “It was recommended to me by a friend back home. She had been here when she visited a while back and thought I would enjoy the atmosphere.” 

Lincoln moved back, crossing his arms across his chest. “Fine. But why come back a second day. You were here just yesterday.”

“Honestly?” Daisy asked. Lincoln nodded.

She sighed. “I wanted to see you again” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Yes, Daisy was sent back on a mission to gain intel from him, but she had her own personal mission too. Jemma wasn’t concerned with how Lincoln was in the past, but what information he could provide. Daisy, on the other hand, was obviously confused and wanted answers. 

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at Daisy’s response. She could tell that it wasn’t unexpected but not entirely what he was looking for. 

Daisy paused before going on. “You just…reminded me of someone I used to know.”

Lincoln grabbed a chair and sat in front of Daisy. “Sure, that all might be true. Fine, I have some questions then.”

He had an angle, but Daisy didn’t know what yet. “Fine.” she sighed. 

“Where are you from?”

“Los Angles.” 

“How long have you been in New York City?”

“Two days.”

The rapid spit fire of questions went back and forth for some time. Lincoln was digging into Daisy’s life, asking about her family, who she was in New York City with. Daisy kept her answers simple, and for the most part, they weren’t all lies. 

She shared that she was visiting with friends from work, that they had just barely come into the city and were staying with friends, not in a hotel. She worked for the government, helping to improve electronics. 

Daisy had to be careful with that one. She knew that the computer hadn’t been created yet, so she couldn’t say hacker, and she definitely couldn’t say secret agent.

It was clear that Lincoln wasn’t one hundred percent on board with all of Daisy’s answers, but that he was satisfied enough. 

“Now that I’ve talked you ear off, it’s my turn to ask some questions.” Daisy looked Lincoln dead in the eyes. 

He laughed, opening his arms in a gesture suggesting that he had no problem with answering a few of her questions. 

“When did you move to New York City?” 

He hesitated before answering. “Um, I don’t know, a while ago.”

Daisy went on. “Why did you decide to become a bartender?”

“I don’t know…I guess to make some money.” 

“Who told you to drug and kidnap me?”

Lincoln stood up and started pacing again. “What does it matter?” 

Something wasn’t right about this whole situation. Lincoln obviously had gaps in his memory. He wasn’t able to even remember how long he had been living in the city, or how he got here for that matter. 

Daisy could hear footsteps from outside the door. She knew that they weren’t alone through this all. 

“Lincoln, I want to help you. I do. But right now, I have to go.” Lincoln looked confused.

Bracing herself, Daisy quaked the ropes around her hands free, sending a gust of air throughout the room. Lincoln crashed into the chair behind him, falling to the ground.

Daisy quickly untied the ropes around her ankles and stood up. Lincoln was attempting to get up when two men burst through the door, guns pointed at Daisy.

“Sorry fellas,” Daisy cracked her neck to the side, “I’ve gotta blast.” 

With a quick flip of her wrist, she knocked the guns out of the front man’s hand, sending it skidding across the floor. She kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to send him stumbling back. 

The second man stepped in front of her, blocking her entrance to the door. She didn’t want to cause too much of a scene, considering they were still in the speakeasy. 

To keep it simple, Daisy sent a quake through his chest, spiraling him to the floor. She ran to the door but stopped when an arm grabbed her wrist, turning her around. Lincoln had managed to get up and meet her at the door. 

“Wait, please.” He was practically begging. There was a panic in his eyes and Daisy wished she could take him with her. 

“I’m sorry but…hail Hydra?” Daisy almost laughed saying it, but she needed to see how Lincoln would react. 

He immediately let go of her hand. He obviously didn’t expect those words to come out Daisy’s mouth.

“How did you kn-“ Daisy cut him off. The other two men were rustling on the ground and Daisy still needed to find Deke so they could get out.

“I’m so sorry Lincoln.” She quaked him back and quickly ran out of the door. Practically slamming the door behind her, Daisy navigated her way back to the main room and scanned the room for Deke. 

She could hear commotion coming from the back, so now was their time to get out. Daisy started walking over to Deke, who looked up from the card game he was playing. He started to stand up, but stopped when the man next to him held a gun to the back of his head. 

Daisy stopped dead in her tracks. How was she supposed to get them out of this now?


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy didn’t know how to not cause a scene. That’s basically all she had been doing since arrive in the 30s. How could she possibly get herself, and Deke, out of there alive?

To not draw any more attention to herself than she already had, Daisy started to walk to the left side of Deke’s table, acting casual. She watched from the corner of her eye as the gun slowly lowered from Deke’s back. 

A bartender had just stepped to the side of the bar, carrying a tray with about eight drinks on it. 

With a quick wrist flick, Daisy quaked toward the bartender’s feet, causing him to stumble, spilling the drinks onto the men sitting at Deke’s table. 

Deke jumped back from the table, looking over at Daisy who was eyeing the door. He kicked the chair out from under the man next to him, sending the sad sap to the floor. 

The two made a beeline for the door, dodging the ridiculous number of men all running to help the fallen bartender. 

The doorman was just sliding the secret entrance open when someone yelled, “Daisy! Stop!” She knew immediately that it was Lincoln. 

Daisy turned around to see Lincoln, flanked by five other men, emerging from behind the bar. 

“Go, go, go, NOW!” Daisy grabbed Deke by the arm, dragging him out the door and down the street. 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to in public, but Daisy quaked the door closed behind them, jamming the hinge. They paused for a moment outside the door, listening to men banging on the door trying to get out. 

Daisy glanced around; lucky that no one was around to watch the two of them stumble out the door. Before they left, Daisy tucked her shirt back in, patted her hair down and turned to Deke. 

“Fix yourself before we leave.” She helped him straighten his jacket and tie. 

“Act casual.” Deke nodded. They walked out of bookstore and turned the street to head back to the Zephyr. It was a long walk, and Daisy could tell that Deke was struggling to keep his mouth shut. 

She turned to look at him. “Spit it out.” 

Deke, relieved to finally speak, began telling Daisy about his conversations at the table. 

“Okay well, first off, NOT cool to have a gun to my back.” Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry about causing you mild discomfort.”

Deke smirked and kept talking. “Well, lucky for you, I was able to get scans of everyone at the table.” Daisy raised an eyebrow. 

He went on. “I used one of those fancy invisible hand gloves, so when I shook everyone’s hand, I was able to grab a scan. They uploaded to the Zephyr immediately after, so we can look over them when we get back and see who we’re dealing with.” 

Daisy stifled a laugh. 

“What? No ‘Thanks Deke, you really helped us out!’” 

In a mildly mocking tone, Daisy said “Thanks Deke! You really helped us out.” 

Deke looked over at Daisy, who looked deep in thought after that conversation. He didn’t want to press just yet, since he knew they would have to debrief the whole team. 

They walked quietly the rest of the way to the Zephyr, with small talk here and there to point out different landmarks or things around them in Central Park. Deke was overwhelmed, even considering he had been to now two different eras. 

When they finally got back to the Zephyr, the whole gang rushed to find out what happened. 

Jemma walked over to Daisy, giving her a quick hug before stepping back. “Gosh what happened to your hair!” Simmons gawked. She tugged at a fallen ring curl peaking out. 

Daisy laughed. “You don’t wanna know.” Simmons raised a questioning eyebrow. 

The team gathered and Daisy told them everything that happened- Lincoln drugging her, interrogating her, and their ultimate escape. 

“I can try to get Lincoln on our side.” Daisy glanced around at the nervous stares. “He thinks that I’m with Hydra. If I can find him again and play that angle, maybe I can find out more, or at least what they’re planning.” 

May was nodding. Coulson was standing just behind May. It was hard to know who was in charge. Mack stood in the corner, taking all the information in. Mack was the director, but with Coulson back, or at least this version of him, it was a weird dynamic. 

Mack stepped forward. Good, Daisy thought, Mack’s director so this is up to him now. Well, and Simmons, since she dragged everyone here. 

“Thank you, both,” Mack turned to Daisy and Deke, “for gathering intel. But Daisy, I can’t risk you going back.” 

Daisy opened her mouth to protest but Mack put his hand up. “This is not up for discussion. Simmons and I will discuss the next steps.” And with that, Mack gestured for Jemma to follow him and they left the room. 

Daisy stood there, mouth open. Deke awkwardly looked at his feet before patting Daisy’s shoulder and walking to his bunk. Coulson’s attention seemed to have drifted as he was ushered away by May, leaving Daisy and Yo-Yo left in the room.

With an aggravated sigh, Daisy sat down on the closest seat. Yo-Yo walked over and sat down next to her, patting her leg. 

“I’m sorry Daisy. But at least you got some useful intel.” Elena was trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Mack wasn’t taking this whole time jump very well. 

“Mack doesn’t mean to come off like that. You know that.” 

Daisy nodded, putting her head in her hands. What Mack didn’t see was the look in Lincoln’s eyes. He looked scared, but there was also some glimmer of recognition when he saw Daisy. 

“Yea, I know.” Daisy sat up. Through the front windshield of the Zephyr, they could see the sun setting. They both watched together for a few minutes before heading their separate ways for the night. 

Daisy walked into her room and changed clothes. She was about to take off her layers of makeup but stopped. The Zephyr had gone quiet- everyone was in their own bunks getting ready to turn in. 

Stepping back from the mirror, she turned to her closet and pulled out her suit. She knew she couldn’t wear the whole thing out in public- that would lead to more stares than she was already getting. 

Daisy pulled on her suit pants and boots, tucking a simple black t-shirt in with her leather jacket over. As quietly as she could, she left her room and made her way down the halls to a side door. It would be too loud to open the hangar, so she would have to sneak out the side. 

She knew that Mack had said no, but Daisy knew that she could get more from Lincoln. By this point, she knew her way around the city and could easily get back to the speakeasy. Maybe not go inside, but at least around the back to see if Lincoln would be leaving. 

Daisy grabbed the handle and quietly pulled the door open. Just as quickly as it had opened it was closed again. She felt a rush of air next to her, gently brushing her hair as it passed. 

“You’re going after him?” Daisy turned to see Yo-Yo standing behind her, hands on her hips. 

Before Daisy could talk, Yo-Yo zipped her jacket up and sighed. “Alright, let’s get going.”


End file.
